


A Surprising Command

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Program, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Forced Pregnancy, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, minor blood, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hux had never been particularly interested in taking part in the First Order breeding program before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> A treat for Mm8! I was _very_ inspired by your prompts and really wanted to write you something, so I hope you like it :D
> 
> I tagged this dubious consent bc it's not made clear in the fic whether either of them is really consenting. There is no _not_ consenting and I, as the writer, consider them to both be consenting, but I wanted to be safe. Same goes for forced pregnancy.

Hux caught the scent of omega in heat as soon as he came through the door to the breeding center. He breathed deeply, already growing hard in his regulation pants. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

He’d never been particularly interested in taking part in the First Order breeding program before. Most of the children conceived there became Stormtroopers, and he’d always known his future progeny were made for something more. Besides, all of the other officers that he knew of were alphas as well, and he’d rather not dirty himself by fucking someone so below him.

But Snoke had, entirely out of the blue, commanded him to go down to the breeding center only an hour before. There was no explanation for this strange order, but Snoke had never been very keen on sharing more information than he had to. Hux, unfortunately, merely had to comply.

He nodded at a nurse as he walked through the receiving area of the center. She seemed to be expecting him already and hit a buzzer to unlock the door that led into one of the breeding rooms. An omega would already be waiting there, prepped and ready to be bred. He walked through the door and froze in shock.

Kylo Ren.

Snoke hadn’t told him who the omega was, but Hux would never have thought it was Ren. As far as he’d known, Ren was an alpha like all the rest of the officers on the Finalizer. But there he was, strapped face down to a breeding bench.

Hux could see Ren’s eyes were already glazed with his heat, and he barely seemed to recognize the red-headed general. He wondered for a moment if Snoke had chosen him because he was the one most close in rank to Ren, or if the force-user had requested him specifically before he got too far along in his heat, or for some other reason altogether. Hux supposed it didn’t matter either way, but it was interesting to consider. Perhaps he’d find out after this was all over.

“Hello, Ren,” he said, stepping up closer to the omega. “Are you ready to be bred?”

Ren moaned, writhing a little against his bonds. He didn’t say anything, but Hux didn’t really expect him to. From his experience, omegas tended to go nonverbal once they entered heat, too desperate to be fucked to actually speak. He only hoped Ren’s force skills, sporadic as they were already, wouldn’t unexpectedly come into play in place of words.

Breathing deeply of the intoxicating aroma of omega, Hux pulled off both gloves, dropping them to the ground before walking a slow circle around Ren. He trailed one hand over warm skin, calloused fingertips catching on scars. He wondered where they came from, whether more of them were from before he came to be Snoke’s apprentice or after.

He stopped when he came around to Ren’s ass, sliding both hands over the smooth globes of his rear. The nurses had prepped him well, his hole slick and ready. Hux felt his cock throb at the sight.

“You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you, Ren?” he asked, reaching down to unzip his pants. It only took a moment to free his cock free, and he gave himself a few prefunctory pumps to spread precome down his length. He spread Ren’s cheeks, lining himself up, and slid in.

Hux couldn’t hold back a groan as he was surrounded by hot, wet tightness. He thrust again on instinct, drawing a whimper from the man below him. That was what he liked to hear. He repeated the movement, putting more force behind it, and grinned at the noises he managed to elicit.

“God, Ren, you love this so much,” Hux grated out. “You love that I’m going to breed you like the bitch you are.”

His hands were gripping Ren’s hips with almost punishing strength and he knew there would be marks in the morning. The thought only made him thrust faster. He wanted to leave marks, wanted to bruise and bite until the omega was coming untouched on his cock.

Ren’s head was tossed back, hair trailing across his shoulders. Hux reached out to twine his hand through, wanting to see the way it made the dark-haired man arch his back, moaning happily. The omega’s throat was one long line of freckled skin that just called for Hux to bite it.

There was no reason to resist the temptation, so he leaned forward and bit down at the junction of neck and shoulder. The coppery taste of blood burst on his tongue, making his alpha instincts sing with pleasure. Ren seemed to appreciate either the bite or the new position as well, because he began grinding back with greater force. It was easy to see that he was becoming desperate, though Hux wasn’t far behind in that regard. The general’s world had narrowed down to heat and frenzied movement and the scent of sex.

“Ren,” Hux gasped, thrusting as deeply as possible just to hear the way it made the omega moan. “I’m going come, going to fill you up until you can’t take it anymore. You want that, don’t you?”

The question made Ren whine, the sound drawn up from deep in his throat, and suddenly he was coming without a hand on him. Hux felt the clench around his cock, milking him so beautifully. It only took half a dozen thrusts before he was spilling himself with a shout of satisfied completion.

He thrust a few more times, pushing his seed deep inside the now exhausted omega. Ren flinched a little, oversensitive, and Hux petted his flank soothingly. “You did good,” he whispered, voice a little hoarse, and Ren nodded.

Gently, he pulled out, wiping up the remaining mess with a handkerchief before tucking himself back in his pants. It would take days before the tests came up, but he was positive the force user would be pregnant. Soon he would grow round with Hux’s progeny, a thought which made something warm and pleased and more than a little possessive well up in his gut.

He headed out the door after one last comforting stroke down Ren’s sweaty back. The nurse would be in to clean him up soon, but Hux had other things to attend to. He was sure Snoke would be equally pleased with the outcome of his surprising command.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
